viadescioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaja
The primary focus of this practice is to bring your mind back in line with the rest of your being, while also lining yourself up with your true divinity. This practice utilizes the mind in order to help you reach a certain mental state which is in line with the virtues of Xaoxa, Abtgha, and Tau. This practice helps you to understand the self, and what tools you are able to use in order to realize that self. Communicating with the inner being of yourself, so that you are able to explore your mind in all of its parts allowing you to gain control over your mental well-being. To get past yourself-imposed identities in order to see your true being and to be authentic with yourself. This will result in you feeling less attacked, and connected to certain identities, and understandings that you may unconsciously consider to be the self. You may know what your true being is supposed to be though your unconscious mind will hold onto searched identities of ego. So that you are able to realize that you are not your identities in that they are something that you choose to partake in. Who you are is different than the identities of yourself, you are not your beliefs,and you are not your identities thinking upon who you are is important. you are not your body Process of Shaja: #Absorption is a way of sitting with yourself taking in all that you can,so that you may use that information later. #Philosophizing thinking upon information that you have absorbed and analyzing the information. In order to talk our way through its understanding. #Sensibility is a deep contemplation in silence the information that you have absorbed, and philosophize about. there is no words involved just a knowing, feeling, and intuition for the information. #Realization it is a complete accepting of the information that has been absorbed. The Framework 1.Acknowledge that you have elements, aspects, parts of you that are “stuck” or “unresolved” or “incomplete” from events of pain or trauma left unprocessed in your past. 2. These parts can be see as wounded/exiled selves, inner child, partitions, shadows, fragments, subpersonalities. 3.You do a process where you bring your Self / Witness, Mature adult, Mature compassionate archetype to the event or the part that is unresolved or suck. You observe and or listen or talk to or express the event or child or part through this witness/self/mature adult/therapist/shaman to gather all the information/ lessons / dynamics of the experience. 4.You request to or attempt to go through a process of “retrieving” the part or “unburdening” the part/event. Bringing it to the present, by way of removing the part from the harmful situation into a new one, giving the part/pain a understanding response, dissolving the painful experience away through some visualization, or bringing the part that was stuck back with you. 5.You do a completion or an unburdening or a retrieval or a resetting. And the process is done. logical thinking in order to think critically you must be aware of logical fallacies, cognitive biases, and heuristics. Learn the difference between Deductive vs Inductive vs Abductive reasoning and arguments that are valid and invalid, strong and weak, sound and cogent. question everything nothing Should be off limits, or safe from criticism, questioning or scrutiny Ask critical thinking questions of everything you read, watch and listen to? Recognise cognitive dissonance when it appears, don’t deny it, find out what’s causing it. Think for yourself, don’t let anyone tell you: What to think, What to believe, What to like/want/value, What the facts are, and What the truth is Read between the lines, pay attention not only to what is said, but how it’s said, and to what isn’t said Be less interested in what someone believes, than in why they believe it. Get clear on how words are being defined, this will make sure you’re both on the same page and everyone is arguing the same thing, it will also prevent equivocation and definitional retreats. Don’t assume you’re right about something just because your beliefs are on the side of the majority, have been believed for thousands of years, or because the opposition is wrong. The number of believers in a thing, nor the amount of time it has been believed, nor the delusions, errors, or fallacies of your opponent, says anything at all about whether a belief is true or not. Study both/all sides of an issue, the arguments for/against, the evidence for/against, and gather as much information and evidence as you can to make an intelligent and informed analysis on the whole, instead of simply researching the arguments and evidence for the side that appeals to you more Be a truth seeker, be intellectually curious, and want the truth more than you want to win arguments, or to be “right” Desire thinking of what you want and have your priorities straight as a good way to focus your mind. every different part of your being may have things that it may want to accomplish and my feeling into those understandings you will be able to organize the different aspects of what you want you have a lot of little wants and desires that need to be examined, not just the big ones do not renounce any of your wants but simply find a new way to meet them By taking the time to figure yourself out in relation to what you want to be and what forms of archetype you want to take will allow you to better Focus yourself on achieving that state of being. Truly you are only able to be, aspects of what you have already thought yourself. Take time to meditate, and self-reflect on what aspects of existence you want to resonate with you, so that you can compile them in a list to yourself. Think of what teachings you want to learn, what in the world you want to interact with, and what type of energy you would like to give off. Record all of these things in accordance with your own feelings, and not those expectations of other, so that you are able to find the things that truly resonate with you. Once all of these aspects have been compiled be able to use it as a way of focusing yourself as you move forward on throughout your journey you will be able to add to it as you think of more things. Through the act of doing that you will wake in the aspect of those things within your being allowing them to become more accessible to you. Mindfulness Mindfulness is being in the moment, on purpose, while not judging Control your mind so that you do not focus on the future or linger in the past. focus on the present so that you do not miss anything. best practice will allow you to connect to the moments in your life and to allow you not to overanalyze it or judges in to accept it as it is. this practice allows you to see things in a different way, so that you are able to experience them differently mindfulness allows you to create habits mindless actions are not bad you must learn to stop and allow yourself to wait, so that you can analyze your experience and choose the best option for the situation. tries you not allow yourself to Simply act upon emotions, so that you are able to see all the actions that you are presented with, because the first couple options may not always be the best. it will allow you to pay attention to your thoughts and you're unconscious assumptions that you make throughout the day, so that you are able to be aware that you are doing them. Trance Work Through meditation we suspend the ability language so that we are able to communicate with the inner parts of ourselves using its own speech. Asking yourself questions while in deep meditation, or while mindful may be able to bring out your inner voice based in your subconscious, and unconscious mind. Ask your mind questions in a very calm like manner, so that you will be able to communicate with the inner part of yourself will give you insight to what you think and believe about things. sit with yourself and allow your mind to present ideas no matter how silly or ridiculous they may seem. think and feel into every option. Shadow work Shadow work allows you to work with the unconscious mind in order to interact with your shadow self. this is the part of you that you have suppressed. This Shadow work will usually be done through meditation and self-reflection. Questions these are questions that you should learn to internalize within yourself, so that your mind process will naturally think through them when certain situations arise. Questions to ask your mind: *Mind, will you be my friend? *Who am I? *What do I want? *what shall I do about _________? *what should I do about this problem? *shall I do it or not? *useful or not useful? philosophical questions: *Why is there something rather than nothing? * Is our universe real? *Does God exist? *Can you really experience anything objectively? *What Happens After You Die? *What is the meaning of life? *How do you have a good life? *What is love? *Does free will exist? *What is consciousness? *Is beauty subjective, or objective? *Does time have a beginning or end? *How do you know what is real and what isn’t? *Is there such a thing as truth, or is it relative? *Is everyone’s life of equal value? *Are there universal human rights? *Are emotions rational or irrational? *what is the nature of knowledge? *What can be known? *What is reality made of? *how did existence begin? *Is everything in flux, or is there a permanent aspect of existence? *what is time? *what is gravity Questions for the self: * Who are you? * What parts of my life don’t reflect who I am? * Where am I not being honest with myself and why? * Where am I not being honest with myself? * What do I want to be remembered for, if any thing? * Where does your self-worth come from? * What worries me most about the future? * What are my most important needs and desires? * What matters most in my life? * What have I given up on? * What are the words I’d like to live by? * What are the things in this world that inspire you? * What don’t I like about my life? * What Are the Things I Have Overcome in My Life? * What are your values? * What is your ideal self? * How do the people who surround me reflect who I am? Category:Browse